


trust

by teddygirl105



Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Scientists, Betrayal, Character Death, Gen, Human Experimentation, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mild Blood, mentions of changyoon, mentions of jaeyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:41:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28190328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddygirl105/pseuds/teddygirl105
Summary: You are a betrayer, Hyojin.Until how long will you continue to live this lie?
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	trust

**Author's Note:**

> heehoo another wjc prompt night this time with images, i chose [this one](https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/755963950616543265/790103369389572136/image0.jpg?width=498&height=664) as my inspo

The doors to the room slide open, all the lights shifting from a low yellow to a bright white. "Good morning, 113." he calls out, unbothered by the figure that lies awake on the bed.

"I have a name, you know." they respond, gaze affixed on the man that stands before the glass partition. His long, white lab coat sways at his ankles, and he pushes up his glasses with a finger.

"Did you eat your breakfast today, 113?"

113 scoffs. "If you mean the shitty slop of oatmeal, then yes. I don't have much of a choice, do I?"

The scientist smiles. "Most of the funding for this project is sent towards more... useful materials."

He takes out the clipboard tucked under his arm, clicking a pen from a pocket. "Well then, let us go through the usual questions again. Name?"

113 sighs. "Lee Seungjun."

"Age?"

"25."

"Why are you here?"

"Because I killed people, and the government got mad. Now I am labeled as Subject 113, used for experimental purposes as my punishment."

The scientist nods. "Thank you. Still good upkeep so far. It seems the Theta injection is yet to kick in."

Seungjun huffs. "Is that the pink one or the blue one?"

He raises an eyebrow from behind the glass. "The blue one." the scientist answers, before turning away and moving to the desk at the other side of the room. Papers litter the surface, a laptop sitting under a set of holoscreens. One of the smaller ones is still on, scrolling by with Seungjun's vitals and diagnostics every few minutes.

As the scientist takes a seat, beginning his morning routine and paperwork, Seungjun pulls a pillow from his bareboned bed and sits right in front of the glass.

"Did the director give you any shit today, Hyo?"

"Hyo" doesn't look behind him. "You will address me as Dr. Kim. And no." His fingers fly along the keyboard.

"Your name tag is right there though. Kim Hyojin. A lovely name."

"You've told me that almost everyday, 113."

"Not like there's much else to talk about."

For a moment, a silence stretches between them, Hyojin busy typing and Seungjun humming to himself. After around 30 minutes, Hyojin gets up from his chair, tapping one of the holoscreens before going to wait by the entrance of the room.

"Ooh, which one is it now?" Seungjun sings, swaying back and forth.

"None of them. Just coffee."

He frowns. "None for me?"

Hyojin doesn't answer.

A few moments later, the door slides open and a small carrier bot wheels in, beeping at Hyojin. He touches his wrist against the small panel at the top, and the chime of, "Identification verified!" rings from the bot. The compartment unlocks and opens, and Hyojin takes whatever is inside. The bot rolls away, and the doors close once more.

Hyojin sets the two cups of coffee on his desk, fiddling with something on one of the holoscreens before picking one of the cups back up. He walks over to the wall on Seungjun's right, scanning his hand on the bioscanner. It whirrs, and a panel opens up. He sets one of the cups of coffee inside, and it closes.

On the other side of the glass, an identical panel opens up, revealing said cup of coffee.

Seungjun scrambles to his feet, taking the disposable cup with eager hands before the panel can close on him. "This is a change." he murmurs, taking in the scent. When was the last time he had coffee?

"Drink it quickly. The cameras won't loop forever, y'know."

"How long do I get?"

"10 minutes."

Seungjun manages to catch Hyojin's eye, and gives him a small smile. A partially genuine one. "Thanks."

"..."

Their silence continues, this time Seungjun with his small cup of coffee as he happily drinks it down. While not the best and certainly unable to be savored in just 10 minutes, it's a small present that he cherishes. When the 9 minute mark passes, the panel opens up once more. He chugs the last few sips down and places his cup back inside.

Hyojin retrieves it, setting it down on his desk. His eyes flicker to a holoscreen, one that if Seungjun squints hard enough at, has security camera feed rolling on it. He sits down in time for the screen to suddenly flash, seemingly going back to it's regular feed.

With a belly now full of warm coffee, Seungjun turns and presses his back against the wall, using it as a headrest. He goes back to humming his mindless songs.

Hyojin tends to tune out his melodies. They're usually baseless and have no coherent form. This time, however, the soft timbre of Seungjun's voice filters out from behind the glass, making him freeze.

_'He... Why this song?'_

In confusion, Hyojin stops what he's doing and turns back to a holoscreen. He pulls up Seungjun's dossier, scrolling until he reaches what he wants.

**_'The benzodiazepines are working effectively on Subject 113. When questioned, any knowledge about his life prior to his crime is seemingly erased from his memories.'_ **

"Are they reversing? Is the Theta injection affecting it?" he whispers to himself, immediately scrambling to find the details.

With some quick analysis of the structure and components of both drugs, Hyojin finds out that they in fact, don't clash with each other.

"That would mean... his body is fighting back? Is it just the benzodiazepines? I thought we gave him an injection just last month? It shouldn't be wearing off this quickly."

"Hyo, what's gotten you in such a tizzy?"

He jumps, turning in his chair to see that Seungjun is now staring at him curiously. "You good?"

Hyojin takes in a deep breath. "Just a problem that I'm trying to work out for Subject 1224's group." he lies.

"Oh, Changyoon! Haven't seen him in a while. I wonder how he's doing?"

"You've met him twice, 113."

"Doesn't mean I can't care for the man. Who's on his case again?"

He rubs his temples. "Dr. Park."

"Ah, the tall one. I like him. He's got a cat pin on his lab coat. Hey Hyo, why can't you have a pin on your lab coat too? Like a dog or something?"

"I don't have the time for that." Hyojin grumbles. He looks up at the clock. "Huh. It's almost lunch time."

Seungjun's eyes lose a bit of their curious glimmer. "How fun." he pouts. "Will you leave for the mess hall?"

"I think I'll call for another bot. I don't want to keep Dr. Park waiting." At that, Seungjun stands up, doing a little excited wiggle.

"Really? Ooh, lunch with Hyo! What fun!"

A pang of hurt hits Hyojin's heart.

_'He's acting like he used to.'_

He pauses, crossing a leg over the other. "If you want, I can see if I can convince them to give you something a little better today." Hyojin casually comments, "Nothing extravagant, but at least a little better than just the usual."

Seungjun's excitement skyrockets. From the corner of his eye, Hyojin sees his heart rate accelerate on the vitals screen.

"God, you're just full of surprises today Hyo! Of course I'd like that!" He gives him a wide, toothy grin.

::

_There comes a guttural growl from within the area. The man inside gives a smile, one fearsome and bloodthirsty._

_"Hyojin." Seungjun sings. Blood covers his hands, a body laying in front of him. "Hyo, won't you come play with me?"_

_Jaeyoung doesn't move. Just from surveying, Hyojin can tell that he's passed long before they could reach him. The fluoxetine injection that was once in his hands has been thrown across the floor. Seems like it backfired._

_"Just like we used to, Hyo." he chuckles, "Wouldn't that be nice?"_

::

 _"Hyojin!" A voice roars. "Hyojin, how could you! I_ **_trusted_ ** _you!"_

_He can only look and stare as Seungjun is restrained by their guards. He thrashes against their grip, the veins in his neck straining as he writhes with all his might. One of the doctors quickly steps forward, a needle in their grip. With practiced ease, they prick Seungjun's skin, easing the drug into his system._

_It acts quickly. It isn't long until Seungjun becomes sluggish, and his struggling begins to slow._

_"I... I trusted you, Hyojin." he croaks out, tears slipping from his eyes._

_Seungjun goes limp._

**::**

_A small child weeps, curled up into a ball in the corner of the dingy apartment. "Hyo." he cries, rubbing at his tear streaked face. "H-Hyojin, I'm scared."_

_Another boy rushes towards him, ignoring the body that begins to rot nearby. "It'll be alright, Junnie." he whispers, tucking Seungjun into his arms. "Your papa was a bad person. It's alright."_

**::**

**_You betrayed him so many times, Hyojin._ **

_I know._

**_You continue to be attached, and yet do not hesitate to live this lie._ **

_I know._

**_You kill his father. You pin a murder on him all to retain your spot in the lab. You experiment on him until he goes insane. And better yet, you now act as his caretaker._ **

**_When will it stop?_ **

_._

_It will stop when his body remembers, and he eventually takes my life with his own hands. As intended._

_He deserves that much for what I have done to him._

**::**

"Hyojin?"

He jolts out of his state. "Huh?" he blurts out.

"You zoned out for a bit. You good?"

Hyojin takes in a stuttering breath. "Yes. I'm fine. Just tired." He flashes a small smile. "Let's have lunch, shall we?"

Seungjun smiles back. "Okay."

**Author's Note:**

> drug notes:  
> benzodiazepine: can be used as a sedative and can affect memory loss as a side effect.  
> theta injection: a drug i made up that i myself do not know what it does, haha  
> fluoxetine: an antidepressant that affects dopamine, thus causing mood changes which could lead to aggression.
> 
> much thanks to the lovely jenn for helping me with those ❤
> 
> [ twitter](https://twitter.com/teddygirl105)  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/teddygirl05)


End file.
